Object: Life in Luxury
Object: Life in Luxury is a Fanfiction written by ButterBlaziken230 and TheCherryWHY. It involves ButterBlaziken230’s characters and TheCherryWHY’s characters being invited to a luxurious island. Fanfiction Chapter 1 Once upon a time, some objects were building on a luxurious island. “Oh my gosh, why are we like doing this?” Match asked impatiently. Pencil, who was working with her, said, “Well, apparently some other objects have done something extraordinary to get rewarded this magnificent island. It sucks that we have to build this!” Pencil was right - a group of roughly 100 objects were funded to go to the luxurious island, and to get away from their old mean land. Golf Ball was sitting in the reception of the hotel, carrying in a plant to put there for decoration. “Would be nice if you helped me,” Golf Ball said. “Well, we have our work to do too!” Pencil shouted rudely. Golf Ball sighed, and went back to heaving in the heavy plant; it wasn’t easy for an armless person. Perseverance was becoming hard to maintain as time went on. “Golf Ball! Do you need some help?” Firey asked kindly, “I don’t have any jobs to do right now, so I’ve decided to help some people.” Golf Ball turned around, exhausted. “Yes please.” He gasped, “This is really difficult to pull.” Firey ran over to him, and picked up the flower pot. He moved it along and slotted it into a hole that was made just for that flower pot. “Thank you, Firey.” Golf Ball said gratefully. Atop a hill, the Announcer sat, overlooking the construction. He was the one who got these characters to build the hotel. However, he wasn’t helping at all; he would occasionally order them around. Gelatin decided to run up to him, dehydrated and desperate for water. “Do you have drinks for us?” He gasped. “I’m so thirsty.” Announcer, in fact, had some bottles of water for them. “Yes I do.” He said. “At the over side of this hill, I put a fridge containing all the drinks you’d need.” Gelatin followed his orders and went to the fridge. When he got to the fridge, he saw something in the distance. It was a cruise ship! Music was blasting from it, and it seemed like there was loads of people on it. A thought struck in his head. What if that was the cruise ship that had those objects on it? Gelatin grabbed his drink, and ran all the way back to the Announcer to tell him the news. “Announcer!” Gelatin stated, “I think the objects are coming.” The Announcer turned around. “Already? They are 7 days early, then.” The Announcer replied. Gelatin gasped. “What are we going to do, geometrical speaker?” He asked, desperately. “We’re about 20% done with the hotel!” The Announcer didn’t know what to do, either. Four, who was sitting around, knew what to do. “Hey guys, maybe I can try and use one of my many powers to fix things.” He announced, “How about I use my zappies to move things into place?” All of the objects turned around. “That’s not a bad idea,” Golf Ball answered, “Your zappies may have the force to move something. But that wouldn’t get this hotel done!” Eggy, who didn’t have any interest in what was going on, was walking around. She then lost balance and tripped. When she tripped, she fell onto a tile in the reception - it got smashed. “Whoops! Please tell me you have spare tiles,” Eggy said reluctantly. The objects around her didn’t say anything - the tile was on a hinge. It swung downwards, revealing an area below the hotel. “There’s no way this is possible!” Balloony shouted in shock. “I think we should see what is actually down there.” Book suggested. As the objects on the ship approached, Book jumped down. It was magnificent - there was a pool, loads of couches, and a staircase that went further down underground. Book assumed this was where the rooms where. Suddenly, he heard loud banging overhead, and some confused grunts. Book climbed back up using a ladder to see what the ruckus was. There was loads of people she didn’t recognise. “Where’s the hotel?” Blue Tetramino complained. “Seriously, it’s still under construction!” Canned Goomba added. Book decided to step in. “Guys,” Book announced, “I know this may not be what you were looking for, but I have a second plan. Follow me.” Chapter 2 The objects followed Book down the hole. When they got down there, there was a collective gasp of amazement. They started to run around and do their own things. There was also a rack that had keys to the rooms. The objects started to snatch them and headed to their rooms. “Um, what is going on here?” The Announcer asked. “I found an alternative for the objects to stay in.” Book replied. Category:Fanfiction Category:Things by ButterBlaziken230